Genus, species: Abelia grandifloraxc3x97chinensis. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Mardi Grasxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Abelia grown as an ornamental for use in the landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Abelia grandifloraxc3x97chinensis and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Mardi Grasxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Mardi Grasxe2x80x99 was discovered as a naturally occurring branch sport on an individual Abelia grandifloraxc3x97chinensis found in a crop of Abelia grandifloraxc3x97chinensis. The inventor discovered the sport in a cultivated area of North Carolina in the United States. xe2x80x98Mardi Grasxe2x80x99 was selected for its green, white and pink variegated foliage. The crop of Abelia grandifloraxc3x97chinensis was part of a breeding program designed to cross hybridize Abelia grandiflora and Abelia chinensis. The parent of xe2x80x98Mardi Grasxe2x80x99 is Abelia grandifloraxc3x97Abelia chinensis #9 (unpatented), and exhibits green foliage. xe2x80x98Mardi Grasxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from the parent by pronounced variegated foliage.
xe2x80x98Mardi Grasxe2x80x99 is a compact, low-growing shrub with variegated foliage that exhibits pink coloring on the young leaves, pink-white flowers, and red-bronze stems. The traits that characterize xe2x80x98Mardi Grasxe2x80x99 as a distinct and unique variety are variegated foliage, compact form, and low-growing habit.
The two closest comparison plants are Abelia xe2x80x98Sunrisexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,698) and Abelia xe2x80x98Contixe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,472). xe2x80x98Mardi Grasxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from the comparison plants by slightly larger leaves, pronounced variegation of the leaves, and prominent pink coloring of the young leaves. It is the first and only variegated form of Abelia grandifloraxc3x97chinensis cross known to the inventor.
xe2x80x98Mardi Grasxe2x80x99 was first asexually propagated by the inventor in North Carolina in 2000. Asexual propagation was accomplished using softwood cuttings. Since that time, under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics have been determined stable and uniform in successive generations. The new plant reproduces true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Abelia cultivar xe2x80x98Mardi Grasxe2x80x99. In combination these traits set xe2x80x98Mardi Grasxe2x80x99 apart from all other existing varieties of Abelia known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Mardi Grasxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Abelia xe2x80x98Mardi Grasxe2x80x99 exhibits pronounced green and white variegated foliage, and additional pink coloring of the young leaves.
2. Abelia xe2x80x98Mardi Grasxe2x80x99 is 60-75 cm. in height and 120-150 cm. in width at maturity.
3. Abelia xe2x80x98Mardi Grasxe2x80x99 exhibits pink-white flowers.
4. Abelia xe2x80x98Mardi Grasxe2x80x99 exhibits a compact low-growing habit.
5. Abelia xe2x80x98Mardi Grasxe2x80x99 is suitable for use as a foundation plant or for mass planting in the landscape.
6. Abelia xe2x80x98Mardi Grasxe2x80x99 performs well in loam and clay soils.